This invention relates to a capacitor assembly in which a wound, extended-foil capacitor section is firmly held between and electrically connected to a pair of terminal clamps or bus strips. Preferably, the extended foils are edge-connected to provide a low-inductance unit. The terminal clamps or bus strips are attached to an insulating base by conducting members which extend through the base.
The capacitor of the present invention can be used wherever low-inductance units are required and particularly as a filter capacitor. Filter capacitors of various designs are well-known. They have been used to smooth rectified alternating current to give a minumum ripple output. They have also been used in switching power supplies to remove transient currents when the load changes.
The capacitor assembly of the present invention is particularly adaptable for use as a filter capacitor. By utilizing an edge-connected section together with the terminal clamps or bus strips of the present invention, the main current passes through these clamps with only ripple or transient currents passing through the capacitor section.